Silver queen
by KingEclipse
Summary: A mare who sister married the king of equestrian look for his help only to have helped him get his life back to normal after his wife death three years ago. But with a turn of event will she be able to help him and herself at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The flames of love

I was just about to make my routs about the castle when I forgotten I wanted to speak with the king he was married to my older sister three years ago but she died by a demon and he has been tracking it to kill it himself for her and he has had trouble he has filly he take care of as well and one of them is blinded so she is the hardest to take care of but he does.

I was getting dressed when he walked in and said. "Aura is that you?"

I ran up to him and hugged him and said. "Yes milord it me."

He had a weird look in his eyes, he then said. "Aura you have grown the last time I saw you were still in school and had a little crush on me. I kind of hope it still there." He said the last part quietly so I would not hear it but I did.

"I heard that and I still do I always have it has grown though." I said blushing. Then I felt him put his hoof on my side and tilt me back and then he kissed me which it felt nice I put my hoof on his back then I sat there.

When he pulled back I said. "So you have the same feelings as I do."

He looked at me and stepped back and said. "Sorry about that and I always have had feeling for you too but I never acted or told you for so long it must have been torture."

"No it was nice wanting a stallion my father says is too old for me and that I thought as me as a little sister not in those feelings." I said.

"Your father said I'm too old for you he does know you only three years younger than you sister by that then I was too old for her as well." He said with a weird look on his face. It made me chuckle, I then went to get the rest of my maid uniform on. "Wait you're the new maid but I gave your family enough bit for all of your to stay healthy and get what you want or need."

I looked sad, and said. "Father reused to use that money even though mommy is badly ill and younger brother is dying of something but we can't afford anything." I was starting to cry.

"Follow me." I did and he took me to a medic room. "Take what you need, she may not be here anymore but your still family my fillies are proof of that and I will bring something for your brother that curses all." He said.

I didn't know what to say. "Eclipse but I…" He went to make the potion. I got something for my mother to help her and something for me only because of the illness I didn't mention to him that was killing me slowly.

"Who are you wait Silver Aura you are daddy first wife younger sister you have an illness that killing you and daddy making you a potion for your younger brother." I turned around and a little red alicorn was standing there.

"Cosmos I told you not to sneak up on pony anymore and read their minds." Eclipse said walking in. I had hoped that he didn't hear her say my illness. "Aura here gives this to him." He said giving me the medicine.

"Thanks eclipse." I said. He gave me some vile with dark red medicine in it.

"Also I know about your illness too, it killing you why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

So that meant he heard her and is now mad at me. "Please don't be mad I did…" I was stopped by him kissing me, When he pulled back I felt something coming up.

I tried to keep it in but I throw up some blood onto his chest but he didn't pull back he just held me. "Why do you care for a dying mare like me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"You have always meant something to me, I cared about you both but I married silverheart. Some days I wound what would have happen if I married you not her but I have a somewhat peaceful with my fillies." He said.

I kissed him but there was still some blood on and in my mouth and it went into his. "Sorry I didn't me…" he stopped me.

"It's fine your blood in my mouth won't stop me from kissing you." Then he did it again he was making me feel special and loved it what I need all this time. I just held him and kissed him until I throw up some more blood in his mouth. He spit it out. "He he I guess we should get you some medical help." He picked me up and took me to the castle medical bay. They looked me over and I blushed when they checked my mare hood, Eclipse stood outside till it was all done.

They gave me something for my iron loses from the throwing up of blood and I few pills to help me feel better. I went outside and Eclipse was still standing there he look like he was in a deep thought so I gave him a gentle shove to ask. "Are you okay you look like you were in a deep thought what was it about?"

He looked at me and said. "It's nothing just thinking about…. it nothing." He was acting off and it made me worry was he depressed again or worse. He looked at me and just smile but why did he smile, he was not acting normal or even happy.

"Eclipse what wrong my sister shown me sigh of when you are acting off." I was worried he was not himself he was someone else. I put my hoof in front of him but coughed first. "My sister knew of this sickness and was going to get my medicine the day she died, I never got it and I was too scared to ask for it and that was my life on the line, Eclipse something is on your mind and I fear it will affect your life as well." I said in demanding he tell me what wrong.

He looked down then back at me. "You are your sister, she always saw through my fake happiness." He said. He pulled out a pocket watch and opens it. It had a picture of both my sister and I. "She gave me this five years ago of my birthday, I look at it every day and I'm reminded that I got her killed and it all my fault because I didn't protect her enough and she died." He broke down crying and let his head hang. He walked away and went to his room; I followed him to his room but didn't go in just waited for him.

"He will stay in there all day milord has a bad health habits lately, not eating, sleeping, and not drink enough water, he is killing himself without knowing he is." Said captain Midnight Meteor. He lead the royal guard that are set on Eclipse's side.

"How does he not know?" I asked confuse.

"He has in terms, "bad mental health and thinks it helping him not hurting him, today mark four weeks without eating he is lucky he immortal or he would be dead." He said looking at the door.

I was shocked to hear that. I went and got him some food and went into his room. I knocked first as a sigh of respect. "Come in." I heard him respond. I opened the door and brought in the food. "I'm not hunger." He said as he looked at me to see who it was.

I shut the after letting meteor in. "I don't care I'm going to make you eat." I tried to sound anger but not very well I thought.

"Why the anger in your voice." He said. So it did work, I walk up and put it front of him.

"Silverheart would be beyond anger if she found out that you had not eat for four week and so am I so you are going to eat or I'm telling Celestia and Luna." I said trying anything to get him to eat.

"They have tried themselves but…Fine I'll eat." He looked sad like if eating was killing him not helping him. I was told to go and check on his eldest daughter, she was in her room in bed.

"Princess are you okay." She got up and looked at me. "Mommy!" she then realized I was her sister.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm here for you just like big sis was for you." I said with a closing the door

She looked anger. "I don't want you I want my real mother not her sister get the fuck out of my room." I left in such a hurry that I dropped the bracelet big sis gave me. Later Star opened her door and gave it to me and said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you I just miss her a lot and she meant everything to me." She started to cry.

I kissed her nose and said. "I'm not big sis but you can think of me as her if it helps you feel better." She smiled and then kissed my cheek.

"Okay mommy." She was happy. I turned around to see Eclipse shocked that she was happy. Star ran and hugged him. "I love you daddy." She snuggled her head on his chest, he smiled and stroked her mane and said. "I love you my little shining star."

Meteor looked and me and noddle. I think that's his way of saying good job or thanks I'm not really sure but ether way it felt nice to help out my niece. "Daddy is mommy sister going to stay for a while?" Star asked.

"She is only if she wants to." He said with a big smile on his face.

I bowed and said. "Anything my house wants me to do is an honor to have."

Eclipse took me to his room and order meteor to check on the new guards. "Thank you aura you came here to help and so far you have in more ways than any." He kissed me and I fell over. We looked at each other and he got off and blushed. Then he looked over at me and asked. "Would you like to…" he stopped there only in embarrassment to say the next thing. But I know and we did then I got really tired and he let me rest in his bed.

When I woke up it was the next day and Eclipse was curled up next to me. He looked cute and peaceful. He woke up and kissed my horn and said. "Good morning silver aura." He was happy and that made me smile and it made him smile.

I got out of bed and then had a stomach pain that really hurt. "Eclipse is it okay if I take today off my stomach really hurt I'm going to the medical bay to have it checked out." I asked.

"Please do what does it feel like?" He asked me worried.

"It just really hurt like I was hit really hard in my stomach." I said. He led me to the medical bay and went to work for the day.

"Hello Miss Moondust how are we today." A female doctor asked.

"N-Not to good my stomach has a very painful feeling right here." I point to the near middle near bottom on my stomach. She ran some test and then got a surprised looks on her face.

"Miss Moondust who was the colt you slept with yesterday?" She asked.

"King Eclipse why and how did you know?" I was confused how she knew.

"You are pregnant honey and he the father; I'm going have a maid take you back to the rest quarters and have you lay down." I was later swarmed by a bunch of maids telling me how to be healthier.

"Can somepony get milord, he should know." I asked and a few maids went to find him. I had a pillow in between my hooves and I was nervous, most of the maids went and got to work as a few maybe four or five stayed to help me.

"Here honey drinks this it should help." It was tea with rosemary and honey in it.

Then Eclipse came in and asked. "Aura is everything okay a few maids told me to hurry to your side what's wrong?" He was worried.

"Eclipse I'm pregnant and it's your foal." He was surprised.

"Please leave us I need to tell her something alone." And the maids all bowed at the same time and left. He pulled out a Small black box. "I was going to ask you later but I guess this foal has speeded it up. Silver aura I would love for you to be my bride to be and my wife till forever and start a family." He opened the box and it had a ring in it but it was the wedding ring my sister was given.

yes I will take you as my husband to be." He smiled and gave me a soft hug and kissed me.

"I didn't throw up this time." I said. He chuckled and let me rest in his bed it was softer for me and it would help. Princess Blazingstar and prince galaxy fire came in and smiled.

"Daddy told us you and him are going to be married." Star said with a smile.

"Yes I'm never thought I would but it is nice to have my little mare's dream came true."

Galaxy smiled and said. "It will be nice to see my Father happy and not sad thanks for being the mare to do that for him." He thanked me for being in love with his father.

"He was my little mare crush and it nice that I get to marry him." I said blushing. Eclipse walked in and his sisters were with him.

"How are you feeling darling?" Celestia asked.

"I'm doing fine my stomach still hurt a little bit." I said.

"It may because Alicorn foals grow fast her body may be just like her sister it may mean her stomach may be pierced just like Silverhearts was." Luna said.

"What!" I was now scared that I could be in the same pin as my sister.

"Luna why did you say that I know that but we can't add stresses to her it bad for the foal and her health too." Eclipse was a little mad at his sister. He was scared for my health it made me happy to see him care so much.

"I promise to stay right here or by your side at all times." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. Luna smiled she had her little colt on her back he liked to chow on her mane. He started to tug in it. "Lunar stop that, here daddy will hold you for a little bit." She gave him to Eclipse!

"You are confused he gave her a foal because Luna has the royal family birth defect were she can't give birth to a foal unless it father is an alicorn and eclipse is the only stallion alicorn left she would ask for a foal and no they didn't have intercourse it was a foal spell of pregnancy. It give a mare a foal from the father but most colt you how they give foals." Celestia said. Eclipse let chow on his coat but on the front not the back.

"She wanted a foal and to make her happy I gave her one he is one year and Celestia has a little mare of her own as well." He said as a small white mare poked her head out from Celestia's wing.

She had looked more like Celestia then Eclipse, but she was cute. "Wait a family that would give each other a foal for the other one to be happy now that sounds like you all really do care for one each other." I said with a smile on my silly muzzle.

They all chuckled because I also stuck my tongue out a little. "Eclipse she is a silly mare keeps her safe okay and tends to her every need." Celestia said motherly.

"You don't need to remind me and what I have to do for her and don't act like mother. She was one of a kind that can't be replaced." He said. He was blushing and had a sad look on at the same time.

I felt a little bad, and then my stomach started to badly hurt. It was noticeable they all look at me and were worried. "Aura are you okay?" Eclipse said quickly.

"Yes I'm fine just a little stomach pain." He horn glow and my a red aura appeared around my stomach and then the pain disappeared. "More foal magic I guessing." I said. His noddle and yawned then rubbed his eye with the other one looking like he was very tired.

"Brother how long has it been since you got a good night of sleep?" Luna asked.

"A good night three months ago, I have been having trouble sleeping." He said dozing off.

"Eclipse you have not slept well in over three months!" Celestia was surprised. "Sorry just I have had a lot to do I have not gotten good sleep and…" he then fell asleep standing up.

"He needs to sleep; Luna cast a night spell on him to have him get rest maybe two day would be good for him." Celestia said.

"Sister do you think that is wise he has a little point he has been busy with something that none of us know of but him." Luna said with worry in her voice.

"It can wait, he need sleep any to make sure it was the best it can be any way. " She said. I looked at the tall sleeping alicorn just standing there when he head shot up.

"What happen?" He asked confused about how he fell alseep.

"You fell asleep one question, what has been taking you time?" Luna asked. She must have wanted to do it for him.

"I'm building an extra room for mother and father they said they are coming back but they are different." He was still sleepy.

"Eclipse gets some sleep me and Luna will handle this please." He got in his bed and instantly passed out. I curled up next to him and slept next to him. In the morning I want to go for a small walk and my stomach felt fine so I carefully got out of bed and went to the castle garden for a peaceful walk. I knew I should be resting but I can't just stay still for nine month's let alone one day. "Miss Moondust you should have told me you left I was worried." A purple guard said running up.

"Umm and who may you be it a pleasure to have a friend with me as I walk." I said waiting for her.

"I'm captain midnight meteor daughter midnight flower I was told by father to guard you." She said with her hoof in the royal guard solute.

"Umm I have never needed guarding I know my sister was but not me." This was all new to me and I was confused about all of it in full truth. So I tried to play along but I was still nervous about all of this.

"Will I'm going to call you queen out of respect to you and your husband." She said bowing her head. "Well milady where are we going to day?" She asked full of energy.

"I thought I could tell my parents that milord proposed to me." I said.

"Then I will get a cart ready for flight you go and tell princess Celestia or Princess Luna that you are leaving they should know." She said.

"I will tell my sister of our departure to canterlot came with Aura." I turned around to see Eclipse standing there He looked rested. I followed him to round room.

"Well we can… no he already has that planned." Celestia look conflicted from all the work he already has done.

"Sister Aura and I are going to tell her parent about the foal and proposal." Eclipse said.

Celestia looked over. "Okay but don't over work yourself get back to the castle after you tell them okay."

He smiled and said okay and we were off. The cart had four winged guard pulling it one was my guard and meteor was in the cart with us. "Milord really do thing you need more rest." He said.

"I don't think telling her parents would injury or over work myself in any way." He said.

Then we were in the sky it was not something I was use to or eclipse he loved to fly but hated to be carried there. At my parent house my brother was the first to open the door and give me a hug. I gave him the medicine for my little brother Silversky to drink. "Please drink this it should make you better." I said. It had a dark red tine to it, I looked at Eclipse and he smiled and gave me a second vile. I went inside and Eclipse was behind with sky on his back. "Mommy, are you here." I called up to her.

She slowly made her way over to me but I ran to so she didn't have to walk too far. I gave her the vile and told her to drink it. "It will help Eclipse made two one for you and one for Silversky it should get rid of you illness." I said.

"I made three one for you as well you never drank it." He said. It was at my side I wanted to make sure they were healthy first.

They drank it and my mother said. "I feel weird." Eclipse set sky down and used a night spell to let him sleep.

"You should get some sleep after using it; it works faster if you do." She went upstairs and took a little nap.

Then my father came down stairs and said. "What is he doing here?" He sounded anger.

"Sire I would like to ask you for the blessing of yours to wed you daughter?" Eclipse asked.

My father said nothing but looked at him. Then he final said. "You basterd you want to kill my other daughter you think I'm going to let you marry her!" He was anger and looked like he was about to attack him.

"Daddy the thing is I-I…" Eclipse stopped me before i could finish.

"Sire then you must take care of the foal she is carrying I'm not just marrying her for that I wanted to I was in love with both your daughters but could not marry both only one, This foal is going to need an Alicorn parent to help it so you will see me a lot for I'm going to take care of the little one." He said without changing the emotion on his face. He was made to be able to take pressure I mean he rule all over Equestria that a lot of pressure this has to be nothing for him.

"You got her pregnant and she will not marry you!" He yelled

"Father Stop it I'm not the little mare you think I am I can marry him if I want and I can give birth to him foal too." I said. I was done with him trying to rule my life and harm my family. "Father I went to the castle for a job but he gave me the medicine we need for mother and Silversky and for me this heart problem is not something that will go away it was killing us, but you were to stubborn and you let us suffer I was not going to let it happen anymore and I took action and I got what I wanted a happy family with Eclipse if I have to move sky to the castle I'm know Eclipse will let me take him in." I wanted him to see reason.

"Then leave take your brother and never came back." He said.

"Damn you! Want kind of father are put your damn pride down and see that she need's you more than ever I never had my parent when I need them and I know the pain don't you dare put her through that pain and if you do, don't ever call her your daughter again or talk to her she deserves better and so dose sky!" Eclipse shouted at my father it woke up sky and he looked at him.

"Big brother, why are you yelling?" He asked Eclipse.

"Sky would you like to go and live at the castle for a while." Eclipse said with a smile picking him up. He was only five but he understands when somepony asks him a question.

"I would love to I can be next to my favorite brother." He said.

My father still said nothing but was shocked that he was yelled at. "You have until tomorrow to tell us you answer or he will stay with us." Eclipse said.

We went back to the cargo and went home. "I'm sorry my father acted like that to you." I said. Sky was having so much fun in the sky he was smiling the whole time.

"It's okay some parent just need to be told what to do or they may never know the right choice to make." He said.

I was allowed to walk around the castle only if I didn't run and only took it slow. Sky was next to me and he was looking at me when he asked. "Are you and big brother getting married?" I looked at him and said.

"Yes little brother we are and you are going to have a new little foal to play with soon." I said with a smile.

He smiled and looked forward. "Milady it rounding lunch time would you like me to inform the chef that you will be joining?" Midnight flower asked.

"Yes and make sure that Eclipse is joining us as well." I said. We all went to the dining hall and all of Eclipse fillies were on him and he couldn't get up.

They were all smiling and laughing it look like one really big happy family. "Everypony please don't hurt him to much okay." I said.

They looked at me and smiled and all said at the same time. "Yes mommy." He must have told them about us, a little blue mare came up it looked like Luna and she had both of her and Eclipse's eyes.

"She had twins that glimmering moon." Eclipse said as one of his son jumped on top of the pile.

She was staring at me when she smile and chuckle a little. I nuzzled her nose and she grabbed my hand and nummed my nose it was cute. "Silly mare that my nose." I said picking her up. She was still numming on my nose and it started to tickle it made me laugh.

"Glimmering moon, there you are mommy was worried." Luna said. She started to laugh when she saw that she was attached to my nose.

"Do you want your daughter?" I asked. "She seems to have taken a liking to you." She said. Eclipse managed to get up only to be put back at the bottom of another dog pile. He gave up getting out and laid there.

"How is your stomach feeling?" He asked.

"Better it doesn't hurt." I said. A few Maids come out and saw the pile and laugh at the family being so happy.

"Luna you son is wanting your attention." Eclipse said. She looked down and picked him up.

Glimmering moon then stopped biting my nose I gave me a little kiss on my cheek and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in my hooves and I just held her. "She can't keep her eyes open for more than three hour until she has to take another nap." Luna said.

Eclipse then got free and said his foal to stop. "She has lower magic energy then her brother." He said walking up and brush in hoof through her mane.

"She was born with low magic energy or dose she use it a lot?" I asked.

"My little moon was born with low magic energy and she will grow out of it later but right now she is to take naps when she is almost out." Luna said. She looked peaceful and cute.

"One day that will be your own little mare in your hooves." Eclipse said. Luna then wanted her daughter so I gave her glimmering moon.

I turned to see a dark blue colt looking at me a little too close. "Umm and you must be moonlight." I said uncomfortable.

"Moonlight back off you are too close." His older brother said, pulling his tail to drag him away.

I breathed out and then all of his fillies were staring at me and it was like I was about to give some big speech. "Umm is some on my face or you all just staring at me?" I asked. They all smiled and gave me a big hug.

**(This is the end of chapter one keep on checking for updates to see if I added the next chapter and they re not going to be as long as this one was. Also tell who was your favorite pony in the story so far if you want to see them more.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A mistake that hurts**

**(This chapter is going to tell you a little about her sister but not much.)**

"Eclipse where are you! agh he should be in here or in the throne room i forget where she said he was." I said confused. I went to his room and heard a loud crash of glass shattering. So i ran into the to see if who ever it was, was okay.

I quickly opened the door and saw eclipse had slammed his head into his mirror. "Eclipse what are you doing?!" I asked him.

He then opened his eyes and looked around, saw the mirror and fix it with some magic and said. "Aura what happen why dose my head hurt really bad." He put his hoof on his head and felt the blood that was falling down which meant he cut his head.

"I don't know you just slammed your head into your mirror when I got here, but why did you do it?" I asked.

He looked at his side and saw his sword was missing, and he was missing his pocket watch. "Where my pocket watch!" He said. Then he scouted out the whole room throwing thing all over it trying to find it.

"I have it you asked if i know if any of the maid knew how to polish it and I did you I cleaned it and polished it for you." I said taking it out and giving it to him. He looked at it and got a sad look of his face. "Is that why you slammed your head into your mirror because you think it your fault she died." I said.

He didn't answer and went passed me and left. "Eclipse."

I let him be alone he could kill himself and guard are watching his every move so he is well guarded from harm. I went to the royal garden and saw Blazingstar, Crystal Ember, and Silver Cosmos. "Star honey can i ask a few question please?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Sure what do you want to know?" She asked. I moved up to her and i was a little confused on how many fillies he had so i want to ask her about all her siblings.

"Star how many brothers and sisters do you have?" I asked

She looked off and put her hoof under her chin. "Umm let me see, there is sister's from oldest to youngest: Crystal Ember, Silver Cosmos, Celestial flame, Glimmering moon, and Snowflower, brother's from oldest to youngest: Galaxyfire, Moon light, Ruby fire, Tundra flame, and Lunar Eclipse, those are all my brothers and sisters and I'm the eldest of King Eclipse fillies so I'm next for throne if he should perish i have to take his place and i'm not ready to be queen nor princess yet." She said looking sad.

"What who is SnowFlower? I don't remember sister giving birth to her." I asked. Star started to laugh

"No silly she is not mommy she is daddy little girl daddy was turned into a mare twice by a demon and both time gave birth to his own foal so in a way she is daddy just like Silver Cosmos here." She said picking her up.

"Star, hey that not fair you know i can't see and that hate it when you pick me up." She said try to wiggle her way out.

"You love it when daddy pick's you up we see how calm you are and the little blush you get when he does." Ember said with a little smile and her head tilted.

Cosmos then blushed heavy and said. "What no I don't I just... can you three keep a secret?" She asked. She stop wiggling and just hanged there. "I have a little crush on his only because he take care of me and make's sure I am always happy." she was still blushing.

"Don't worry Cosmos I do too so now you know you are not alone about my crush on father." Blazingstar said. She then was put down and laid down on her stomach and started to cry.

Eclipse then came over and saw she was crying and picked her up. "Don't cry my little cosmos." He said holding like she was a foal. She stopped cry started to smile and closed her eyes and relaxed in his hooves. He must not have heard her tell us her secret.

"Why was she cry?" He asked. Her was stroking her mane to calm her down.

"She just had a little episode and started to cry before you got here." Star said hiding the truth behind a lie but it was called for.

"Sire we got news from you parents they have just arrived in Canterlot and are on there way to the castle." Meteor said.

Eclipse sighed and said. "Good they made here unharmed and safe send a small party to escort them here safely." He smiled after he sighed and he looked very happy. He rocked cosmos slow.

"Don't worry milord we went the second and third in command in all three royal army to escort them." Meteor said bowing.

"Father I have to ask you why did you put me as the new queens watcher?" Midnight flower said with a weird look on her face.

"You may not be second in command or even tenth but i trust you more then them to protect her." He said.

He could be such a sweet heart Mostly to his wife. If it was not for Eclipse they would have most likely wouldn't have meet each other but they have a healthy daughter and a baby boy who want to be just like his mother. His wife walked up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Little wings is getting ready for his first day." She said.

"Okay night feather." He said. smiling. I never saw him smile he always keep the same look on his face and never changed it.

Eclipse was still nervous for his parents but he wanted to see them. "Are you going to be okay brother?" Luna said walking up and surprised him.

"Yes they are almost here it not a long walk to the castle from the train station." He said.

Then the guards came in with a two small fillies by their side. "Milord thy parent have been escorted safely." he said a little confused.

"We can explain how we turned younger." My mother said walking up and tried to kiss my cheek.

I bent over and kissed her cheek and she kissed my cheek. "Mother, Father i have missed you." I said.

"Luna give your mother a hug." mom said. She had a little mare voice and body it was cute.

Luna picked her and snuggled with her they both were smiling. "Mommy your coat is soft and i love that i can snuggle with you like my little mare." Luna was very happy to have her mother back.

"Father you have not said a thing yet is something on your mind?" Eclipse asked.

The old king looked up and smiled. "It just nice to have my son and my daughter's back." He said. Eclipse put them both on his back and took them to there room and gave them a little tour of the castle so they didn't get lost in the really big castle.

"Thanks son for letting us into your home." His father said.

Eclipse smiled and said. "I will always let my father and mother in." They all look very happy.

They all wanted to catch up and talk they all love each other.

"Are you silver aura are you not?" The former queen asked me.

"Yes my sister told me about you two and glory that followed you it is an honor." I said.

"Honey would you mind if we could talk with our son alone for a little bit?" His mother asked.

I bowed and left i went to check on snowflower she was only five month old and her Brother's and sister's love love to play with her. I went to her room and she yelled at some pony, so went in. She then smack her older sister Star. "SnowFlower thats not nice." I said.

I picked her up and held her she was really anger at star i didn't know why. "Aura can you tell us a little about my mother some thing i didn't know like how they met." Star said. Then SnowFlower looked at me and she wanted to know who she was.

"Well the day we all meet i was three and big sis and i sneak out of the house to play and got locked out and our parents were out for work and big sis was watching me, we played in the water and got soaked and were cold, and we saw that he was home so we tried to see if he could let us in, and he did i not only had though he was really cute and so did she. He then became of foal sitter for years and they started to date she was only six but he tired to hide it from other and they did okay until they got caught by his sister and he was put back on the throne as princes." I said. "She was a shy mare and alway held back on everything but she did good in school and in her coltfriends magic class she would only take test in private she loved his class i took it later he didn't let any pony fall behind. She married him at age 16 and she gave birth to you a age 17 but you knew that, and that is all i will saw for today." I said stroking snow mane.

I took snow to the dinning hall for lunch and she was wiggling around rubbing on my coat it tickled and she knew that and kept doing it. "Stop you're tickling me." I said. she keep tickling me to make me laugh, i let her tickle me and it fine.

She was like my own little mare which made me feel nice. "M-ma...ma" Snow said her first word and they were to me.

"Thats right i'm mama you're mama." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 My snow daughter**

**(I forgot to tell you what they look like Eclipse is a dark red colt he has a red and black mane with green eye's, and silver aura who look just like her sister with a silver coat light silver mane with a pink stripe and light pink eye's.)**

"Aura you have been impatience about your test it was just to check how far the foal is." Eclipse said. petting snowflower's mane, she kept trying to grab his hoof he was playing cheerfully with her, she kept smiling and chuckling.

"What if something is wrong and the foal is not growing or..." Eclipse stopped me and twisted his tail with my tail.

"Don't stress out I'm sure the foal is fine here came the doctor." He said looking at the door. Then the door open and a mare that did the test came in with a clipboard.

"Miss Aura you're foal is growing in a great rate it is perfectly fine and by the end of this month you should start to get you mommy belly." she said with a smile. It was good new and I could not but smile.

"I told you that the news was fine you worried for nothing." He said.

"Yeah I know don't remind me." I said. Then Snowflower looked at me upside down and she looked so confuse why was I upside down. She also start to get light headed so eclipse put her head up and she got dizzy. "silly mare." I said.

"Keep your head up and the dizzy feeling will go away and you will feel fine soon." Eclipse said kissing her head. She put both of her hooves on his face and tried to pull him in to kiss his cheek , he later found out what she was trying to do. "I heard that her call you mama last week by the way." He said with a smile

"You heard that how?" I asked

"I hear everything in the castle but don't tell star or cosmos but I know their secret about having a crush on me." He said. Snow then took his hoof and tucked it between her hooves like she was taking it. "What are you doing silly mare are you taking my hoof." He said ticking her stomach with his other hoof.

"I'm sure you are in great hooves with the king as the father." Said the doctor giving me a prescription. "It should help with the stomach pains you have had lately." She said.

I got the pills she said to get and went back to the castle Snowflower has to have somepony carry her in a harness she don't mind it and she sometime enjoy being in it. "Well you are being really good today maybe a sweet treat is in order for such good behavior." Eclipse said

She smiled and she lifted he hooves to be taken out because we were back at the castle. "How about a piece of vanilla cake i could go for some right now." i said.

Eclipse chuckled and said. "Sure I get you both some cake as a treat for snow for being good and you because you have been craving it." He was smiling, he has been through this a lot and himself so he is use to it by now.

I looked at eclipse who was asking one of the chief if they had any vanilla cake left. "Milord I will check I do believe we have some." he said walking into he kitchen.

He came back out with tow pieces of cake and put them on the table and said. "Please do enjoy the cake." he went back into the kitchen.

Eclipse helped feed snow and she seem to be somewhat fine with it she sometimes would take the fork and try to do it herself but she was too young right now. She then put her hoof in the cake and put it on Eclipse face it made me laugh and he then lifted a little and put it on my face.

"Dad star won't let me train in the combat room." Galaxyfire said Angered at her.

"He has been reckless lately so he doesn't deserve to be in the combat room it is for guards not little bratty colts." She said. She had her sword at her side, her sword was made just like an Alicorn sword. But lacked the ability to kill an Alicorn.

There are three Alicorn sword based off of the Alicorn sibling Celestia, Eclipse, and Luna, they are knew as the three holy swords, They are wielded by the Alicorn they are based off of Eclipse has the Eclipse blade, Celestia has the celestial rapier, And Luna has the lunar sword.

Eclipse keeps his on him or by his bed and it had rumor that only a Alicorn can wield the sword or it will punish the holder so I couldn't hold, but that's fine I was not much for weapons or sharp objects.

"You, I'm not a brat you just a bitch." He said in anger to Star.

Star then smacked him and he stumbled backwards. "You know better then to call a mare that word, this is why I'm not letting you in the combat room and also because the guard are in a special only guard and king training right now, daddy why are you not there?" She asked.

"It split in to two part and i let them do the first part as I took to the doctor and plan the wedding that is going to be soon." Eclipse said. He went over and hugged galaxyfire and stroked his mane. "He can accompany me as I train he does need the work out to be a propear king one day."

Galaxy then laid his head into his father's chest and closed his eyes. "Thanks dad, would you mind if i joined you in the planning of the wedding?" He asked.

"Sure came on aura you can join or let it be surprise to you if you want." Eclipse said

I looked at him and said "I never imagined my wedding really so I think..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A foals tale.**

**(The baby foal in this chapter is not only going to be Snowflower.)**

It has been a few months but I am still worried about everything my mother is she okay? Sky will he get sick again or will the foal in my womb be okay.

I should be more worried about the fact that I'm currently being taken into surgery for a cessations because the foal horn is too close to my womb and they are scared it may pierce.

My sister womb was pierced by Blazingstars horn but she was able to give birth but her womb was healed by his parent before he was crowned king. "Miss Aura we are going to put you under now." said a doctor

He put a mask on my face and a air came out and I lift lighter and sleepy then I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a bed with a air mask on my face and my stomach really hurt from the surgery.

A doctor walked in with a chart and saw I was awake and asked. "How do you feel?"

He removed the mask so I could talk. "My stomach hurt." I said. he gave me a painkiller.

He wrote that my stomach was in pain "Milady you gave birth to two happy mare's." went to get both my foal's and her father. I was waiting for a few minutes when they came in. "Aura meet your own little mare." he said giving both of them to me.

She opened her eye's and looked at me and smiled. "My own daughter's can I name them?" I asked.

"She is your first daughter so of course you can." He said with a smile. He was holding Snowflower and she was sleep she had her head rested upon his chest.

"How about...Silver Rhythm." I said. I name the oldest she had a black and silver mane that flowed like a smooth rhythm she had light pink eye's and a silver coat

He smiled and said. "Sure Silver Rhythm sound great how about the other younger one name?"

"Night tail because of how her tail is a black but her mane is silver and pink it suit her." I said. She also had a dark red coat with green eyes.

"Those are great name's honey." my mother said walking in.

"Mom you made it but what about dad?" I asked.

"He is out in the bath room, he was waiting for you to wake up." she said

I couldn't help but smile and laugh he came to see me after my surgery and see my new daughters. He came in and saw how happy I was and he said with a smile on his face. "Maybe I was wrong you two do make each other happy so why should I get in the way, Eclipse I'm sorry for how I acted before and I will you could forgive me?" He bowed

"Raise I do forgive you and it makes me happy to see that you know that you daughter's happiness is what matter's." Eclipse said.

They went outside to talk for a little bit as I talked to my mother. "How have you and sky been?" she asked.

"Sky has started school in the canterlot school and he has made some friend he seems to be okay about this but he love's hanging out with Eclipse, I as you can see have been busy trying to keep my strength up and try to be safe." I said as Silver Rhythm woke up and looked around the room curious.

I lifted her up and she looked at me and smiled and started to giggle she was having fun. So I brought her close and snuggled her nose with my and she grabbed my nose. Then Night tail woke up and wanted to play too. "Okay honey we all can play together."

I put them both on my chest and I play peak a boo and they both got confused and always put their hooves on my when I put them over my face they thought I was gone and wanted to find me it was cute. They loved it when i "returned" they would laugh and smile. "They really seem to like you darling." My mother said.

Night tail grabbed my hoof so i wouldn't disapper again but she started to chow on it like she was try to tell it to stop, it made me laugh that she was being so playful to me it was nice. Rhthym was just swaying back and forth trying to get my attention. "Honey you want me to do something." I said lifting her up as best i could with my back hooves. She used them to slide down and she hugged my chin.

Eclipse and my father came back in and snowflower wanted to play with the newborn foals Eclipse said. "be gental when you play with them." He picked them up and let me rest and he put them in a play pine he made with magic for them. Snow put her hoof on rhythms back and she was startled by that and she went forward.

"Play nice now." Eclipse said. They all looked at him and smiled and snow crawled over to rhythm and gave her a hug to say sorry, it was really cute. she hug snow back and night tail wanted to join the hug and they both went over to her and gave her a big hug and they all then started to chase each others tails.

"I guess that's playing nice but it so cute." He said. Star came in she had her glasses in her hoof cleaning them but the left lens was cracked and galaxy fire was behind her.

"Daddy I need new glasses galaxy cracked the left lens on this pair." she said glaring at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she got very anger. "Galaxy you think this is a joke I need my glasses to see!" She yelled.

The foal looked at her and galaxy fire shrugged her off. "like I care if you have a pair of glasses to wear you can see without them." She got really angered by the way he was talking to her.

"You little..." She had her head down and was shaking. "You'll never be king acting like a little brat breaking my glasses and trying to get on my nervous and all i do is be nice and bend hand over hooves for you!" She yelled. The foals jumped when she did. Eclipse then had galaxy leave and he held star and she just kept shaking in his hooves.

"Star calm down you're scaring the new born say nice you have not meet them yet." Eclipse said. He covered her with his wings and her breathing started to lighten and gain a slow pace.

"Thanks daddy that helped but when can we get me new glasses?" She asked.

"Aura would mind if i went and get her some new glasses really fast?" He asked me.

"Of course you can." I said with a smile.

He left and galaxy fire came in and went over and pet rhythm on her head and she smack his hoof and gave him a mad glare. "She mad at you, why did you break star glasses?" I asked.

"I don't have a reason she only been nice to me lately and i have been trouble to her she has to hate me." He said.

"She just mad, she love's you and always will say hi to your little sister and they may be a little nicer." I said.

He put his head over the pine and said hi to them and they wanted to play with his ears and mane. "See they like you and also tell star that you love her next time you see her she would love that." I was chuckling about that they had his ears and mane.

He smiled and said. "Thank mom oww please stop sis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 A problem with fire.**

I was told to go for nice walk around the whole castle to starch to make sure that I get better it was nice I love taking my two foals with me and they loved it. I would always talk with this one maid she had a light red coat her name was sky sweep she always seems nervous around me every time, I hope one day she not so nervous around me.

"Hello sky sweep how are you today?" I asked her. I must have startled her because she jumped when I started to talk. "Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" I asked.

"No you're fine. you are out for a walk already?" She asked.

"Yes would you care to join me?" I asked.

She got a nervous look and said. "Sure why not." She close but not to close she keep a distance but it seemed that night tail wanted to me to let grab her mane, she only grabs her mane and galaxy fire some time's eclipse's mane and pulls on it.

"My foal want to pull on your mane again i'm and very sorry for that by the way." I said putting my hoof in her to let her fiddle with it. she keep on rubbing it and then started to chow on it.

"It alright she fine i have had worse before i got this job." Sky said with a nervous smile.

"Why are you always so nervous around me you don't have to I'm not going to bite you know." I said stopping her

She looked at me and said. "No reason I just to get use to this it has only been a few weeks for me."

"Okay if you need any thing just ask me and if I can help you be more comfortable here don't be scared to ask me or Eclipse okay?" I asked. she smiled and we finished our walk and she went home for the day.

I saw a guard knocking on galaxy's and moonlights door. "Sire please open the door." it was galaxy's personal guard he was in the higher ranks but didn't have a title. I came over and the guard asked me. "can you please try and get Sir Galaxy fire out of his room he won't leave and locked himself in his room

I went over and knocked on the door. "Honey it Aura can i came in." He slipped a note under the door that said "Give me a minute." I waited there for a half hour until he opened the door. I went in with his bodyguard and i sat next to him.

He shifted over a little away from me. I looked at him and asked. "Were you doing a colt thing." He looked at me confuses. I put my hooves together and lifted up and pulled down a couple time's until he got the point i was making.

"What no I was not!" He blushed at the thought I blushed just making the movements. He put his head in his hoof and was blushing heavy.

"It was just a question not a statement i was curious why it took you so long?" I asked.

He looked at me and showed me a magazine, Blazingstar was on the front cover. He looked sad. "Star has her modeling career and has done this for four years now and i have gone nothing." He looked down and then at the wall.

"Star just one day was offered the job, she love to model and she love it when your father dose it, with her but she can't always have him at the photo shot." I said shoving him.

I patted his head and he smiled. "But dad is in most of the shot's anyway." He said.

"He wants her to know he is supporting her and he love spending time with all of you and that their special time together." I said. I messed up his mane and he swatted my hoof away but then night tail to a chuck of his mane and pulled on it and he started to cry from the pain.

He got his mane lose and rubbed it and said. "That really hurt." He keep rubbing his mane as if he was trying to stop the pain.

It made me chuckled and he glared at me and then started to laugh as well. "You are a silly colt." i said. I kissed his cheek and i left to find Eclipse.

He was in the garden with star photo finish doing a photo shot for this weeks issue. I was then ambushed and had make up put on and was told to wear a red dress with a dark black ending. Then i was taken to Eclipse and Stars side. I was told what position to be in and it was with Eclipse hooves wrapped around me and I started to blush because this would be seen by everypony who gets this magazine.

"Aura are you camera shy?" Eclipse asked. He perked my cheek, I looked up and he was smiling.

"not really just nervous I never did a photo shot and..." He stopped me by kissing me and a photo was taken.

"This will be a great front cover the new queen and king kissing perfect it will be a great issue for this week." She said.

"Wait you're going to use our kiss as the cover." I said embarrassed. She must not have heard me because she started to pack everything up and leave back to her work place. I took off my outfit and gave it to her and she took Stars outfit and Eclipse's as well.

"Thank you for letting me in you beautiful castle for this week photo's, I Can't thank you enough for this." Photo finish said. She bowed and Eclipse told her to rise and she did.

"It was nothing you gave my little star her job as a model and she love this. please make sure to inform me when this issue came out so i can get one." He said.

She Bowed and left and i went over and nuzzled up to Eclipse's side and said. "You should go and talk to Galaxy fire he has been sad lately about how he has not done as much as star has." I said.

We all went to check on him I was coming only because he mean a lot to me so i want him to feel happy. He was sewing something when we came in. "Galaxy what are you doing?" Eclipse asked.

He stopped dead in his track's and tried to hide what ever he was doing. "Nothing i was doing nothing." He said beyond nervous.

"Galaxy was that a dress why do you have a dress?" I asked. He looked away and took it out.

"Hey that my gala dress from last year, I was going to wear it for this year gala. Why do you have it galaxy?" Star Asked.

"I show that it was ripped so i took it to fix it for you and return it before you noticed." He said as if he was in trouble. He was pushing a needle back and forth waiting for somepony to say something.

"That very nice of you Galaxy fire to do that for her." I said. He looked up and was confused. "Can I help in any way?" I asked.

"Thank Galaxy i didn't know it was ripped it would have been a bad night if my dress I wanted to wear i cannot wear at all." Star said with a smile on her face.

"That was really nice of you." Eclipse said. He looked down with a smile on his face and back up and gave us a big smile.

"Thank but I didn't do it for praise but to be nice to my older sister, i was an ass to you earlier and i thought this would be a great way to say i'm sorry." He said still smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Never forgotten**

Eclipse and galaxy have been trying to find something for them to do together and they usually just go and sharping up their fencing skills.

I have been trying to keep my two newborns from getting into trouble and they have only caused little damage by breaking a statue or two, but they are good. I was making sure all the plan for our wedding were ready for tomorrow and I am so happy it tomorrow.

"Milady you need to take some breaks you can keep on working with out a break that not healthy go and get some lunch or take a small tea break something." Midnight flower said. I Took her advice and went to the dinning hall with my newborn and got some lunch for all three of us.

"Milady you're husband will be in here shortly he is getting ready for the day." Meteor said walking in.

"You mean he is just getting up?" I asked.

"He refused to get out of bed this morning he seemed very tired but that is normal he has been working a lot lately." He said.

Eclipse then walked in with his parent on his back his father look mad his mother was having fun and she seemed very happy to be with her son once again. "Please put me down in the chair so I can eat son." His father said.

Eclipse put him in a highchair and started to laugh, He gave Eclipse a glare and then was put in a normal chair. "Morning honey why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Meteor said you are just getting up is that true?" I asked.

He put his hoof on the back of his head and scratched it nervously. "Maybe sorry I was really tried this morning." he said putting his mom down and then snow poked her head out from his wing. "She dropped something into my wing and went to find it." She held out a small bonce ball and throw it to the ground.

She tried to catch it but would miss. "Milord lunch for today is a healthy daisy soup with a side salad for the little one." Iron fork said bowing. He was the master chief in the kitchen and let the staff now that too.

"Thank you." Eclipse said. We enjoyed our lunch and I went back to work for the rest of the day Eclipse too care of the little fillies and his parent too. We both retired around midnight after Eclipse put all the fillies to sleep. "big day tomorrow are you nervous? "He asked.

I was but I didn't want to show it. "only a little how about you?"

"Very nervous I only hope it the wedding you wanted." He said. He put his wings around me and looked at me.

"Eclipse can i ask how she died I was never told was it the demon or her wounds?" I asked. He looked at me and didn't respounded.

"She was killed by the demon her body was never recovered the fowl demon took it to his layer." He said with tears in his eyes.

I held him close and he just cried into my shoulder but it was my fault he was i should have keep my mouth close about her. We both got some sleep the bride and groom need to be rested for their big day.

In the morning Eclipse woke me up and told me. "Get ready we can't let them wait for us now can we." He put my dress on the bed and left for me o get ready.

Their was cup of sweet tea and a something little to eat before and a note that said " I hope you like it i made it myself Love You husband." It made me smile. I ate really fast and took small sips of the tea as i got ready. Star came in with cosmos and they helped me get on my dress and vale. I helped cosmos get her dress on and star got hers on by herself.

My foal were looking at me all dress up too and they were confused why they had a dress on. I entrusted Star and Galaxy to hold my foals at the wedding. "Mom here it a neckless my mother use to wear all the time but gave it to me and I want you to wear it for you big day." Cosmos said giving me a beauitiful neckless.

Star put it on me and she picked up silver rhythm. "Can one of the guards plese find my brother Galaxy fire please?" Star asked

we waited five minutes when galaxy knocked on the door and cracked the door. "Is it okay for me to come in?" he asked

"Yes please enter dear brother." Star said.

He went over and picked up night tail, he gave her a doll to hold onto and not his mane. "Are you all ready." He said. We all went to the grand hall but I waited out in the hall with my father who was holding my arm.

"Thanks for coming i don't think Eclipse father is tall enough to give me away." I said trying to calm mysled down.

"Hehe yeah, You're pretty nervous are you?" He asked.

"Beyond it my wedding day it a giant day and it not with a normal stallion it with the king of Equestria." I said not helping myself.

My dad leaned his head next my and said. "You'll do fine just know you love him and that why you are marry him." He alwas knew what to say yo calm me down.

The music started and the door opened and we started down the to the alter. My father relesed me to Eclipse hooves and he held both of them.

Celestia was doing the ceramony for us and she was standing tall in between us. "Mare's and gental colts we are gathered here today to bring King Eclipse and Silver aura together in holy marriage. Through rain or shine from sun up to sun down to the raise of the moon the setting of the moon those two will stay faithful and loyal to one another for all of time's to show their love."

She looked at me and asked. "Do you Silver aura take Eclipse as you loyal husband?" I looked at him and said."I do." She turned to Eclipse and asked. "Do you Eclipse take silver aura to be your loyla wife?" He looked at me with a blushed face and said. "I do."

Celestia then looked out at the crowed and said. "By the power in both the sin and the moon i now pronous you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Eclips then brought me in and kissed me i felt a very big warmth in my chest that wanted to came out. Then a bright light appered and I was blinded for a few seconds. When i opened my eye I show Eclipse trying to regain his vision as well.

"Aura you're?" He was speechless and then i felt some feather fall on my back and turned around to see that they were on my wing and that i had wing now.

"I have wing why do I have wings?" I asked. My parents were looking at me and they both were crying.

"Because you are an Alicorn now just like you're daughter's." He said. I smiled and we went outside and enjoyed the party arranged for after our wedding.

Everypony was talking laughing and having a great time. But everypony went silent after loud clash of thunder happen. The Pegasus in charge of weather control were confuse.

Eclipse then stood straight up and his eyes focused on one thing. "Hmm a nice little wedding you have here Eclipse but why?" A demon said flipping a table over

"You I have been looking for you for over three year after you took her away from me." Eclipse said. He started to draw his sword but he was stopped by the demon

"I only came to give you a wedding gift as my way of saying I'm happy for you." He then opened a portal and pulled out my sister and throw her at Eclipse.

"Silverheart?" Eclipse said. I looked back but the demon was gone and I then turned my focus back to my wounded sister. "She alive." He said


End file.
